LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes
LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes is the sequel to the highly praised LEGO Batman: The Videogame. The 1st promotional image was leaked on November 28, 2011, and was later confirmed. The game features other characters from the DC Universe, such as Superman, Wonder Woman, and Lex Luthor. The Mac version of the game was released by Feral Interactive on September 6, 2012. A sequel called LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham was released in November 2014. Plot In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, the Dynamic Duo of Batman and Robin join other famous super heroes from the DC Universe including Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern to save Gotham City from destruction at the hands of the notorious villains Lex Luthor and the Joker. Batman fans of all ages will enjoy a new and original story filled with classic LEGO videogame action and humor as players fight to put the villains back behind bars. Levels * Theatrical Pursuits * Harboring a Criminal * Arkham Asylum Antics * Asylum Assignment * Chemical Crisis * Chemical Signature * Unwelcome Guests * Destination Metropolis * Research and Development * Down to Earth * Underground Retreat * The Next President * Core Instability * Tower Defiance * Heroes Unite Characters *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Dick Grayson/Robin *Clark Kent/Superman *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern *Cyborg *The Flash *Aquaman *Supergirl *Hawkman *Hawkgirl *Martian Manhunter *Black Canary *Batgirl *Huntress *Alfred Pennyworth *James Gordon *Lois Lane *Vicki Vale *The Joker *Lex Luthor *Bane *Catwoman *Harley Quinn *The Riddler *Two-Face *Killer Croc *Poison Ivy *The Penguin *Man-Bat *Clayface *Killer Moth *Mr. Freeze *Scarecrow *Sinestro *Captain Boomerang *Brainiac *General Zod *Lexbot *Police Officer *Villain Preorder Pack **Bizarro **Black Adam **Black Manta **Captain Cold **Gorilla Grodd *Hero Preorder Pack **Nightwing **Shazam **Zatanna **Damian Wayne **Katana Voices The game features dialogue, and is the first in the Traveller's Tales LEGO series to do so. English Voice *Laura Bailey as Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Wonder Woman *Troy Baker as Batman, Two-Face, Sinestro, Braniac, Hawkman *Joseph Balderrama as Killer Moth, Captain Marvel *Brian Bloom as Aquaman, Cyborg, Damian Wayne *Steve Blum as Ra's al Ghul, Penguin, Bane, Alfred Pennyworth *Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor *Cam Clarke as Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Nightwing *Townsend Coleman as Mr. Freeze, Mad Hatter, Commissioner Gordon, General Zod *Bridget Hoffman as Lois Lane, Supergirl *Nolan North as Scarecrow, Captain Boomerang, Hush *Rob Paulsen as The Riddler *Charlie Schlatter as Robin, Flash *Christopher Corey Smith as The Joker, Captain Cold *Fred Tatasciore as Clayface, Killer Croc, Man-Bat, Black Manta, Black Adam *Anna Vocino as Vicki Vale, Katana *Katherine Von Till as Catwoman *Kari Wahlgren as Hawkgirl, Huntress, Batgirl, Black Canary, Zatanna *Travis Willingham as Superman, Bizarro, Gorilla Grodd Japanese Voice *Kazuya Nakai as Batman *Tomoaki Maeno as Superman *Miyuki Sawashiro as Wonder Woman *Sōichirō Hoshi as Robin *Yui Horie as Batgirl, Harley Quinn *Masakazu Morita as Nightwing *Toshihiko Seki as Green Lantern, The Penguin, Clayface *Kōji Yusa as Flash, Mad Hatter *Masaki Terasoma as Cyborg, Bane *Kenichi Suzumura as Hawkman, Killer Moth *Jūrōta Kosugi as Alfred Pennyworth *Keiko Utsumi as Hawkgirl, Huntress *Mika Sakenobe as Supergirl *Ryūzaburō Otomo as Killer Croc *Toshimitsu Arai as Scarecrow *Masae Yumi as Lois Lane *Monster Maezuka as Captain Cold, Gorilla Grodd *Maaya Sakamoto as Catwoman *Fumiko Orikasa as Poison Ivy *Hidetoshi Nakamura as Bizarro *Takayuki Sugo as Azrael *Takahiro Sakurai as Two-Face *Shō Hayami as The Riddler, Lex Luthor *Kōzō Shioya as The Joker, Man-Bat, Mr. Freeze *Tetsu Inada as Ra's al Ghul Gallery Lego Batman 2.jpg Legobatman2.jpg Legobatmansupermanrobin.jpg Batman LB2DCS.jpg|Batman. Superman LB2DCS.jpg|Superman. Wonder Woman LB2DCS.jpg|Wonder Woman. Catwoman LB2DCS.jpg|Catwoman. Green Lantern LB2DS.jpg|Green Lantern. Flash LB2DCS.jpg|The Flash Joker LB2DCS.jpg|The Joker. Lex Luthor LB2DCS.jpg|Lex Luthor. Bane LB2DCS.jpg|Bane. LegoBatman2 DCSHad.jpg|Nightwing and Shazam. LegoBatman2DCSH gamestop ad.jpg|Pre-order ad. LegoBatman2DCSH Batman.jpg|Arkham City style Batman. LegoBatmanDCSH Catwoman1.jpg|Arkham City style Catwoman. LegoBatman2DCSH Joker.jpg|Arkham City style Joker. LegoBatman2DCSH Robin.jpg|Arkham City style Robin. Legobatman2DCSH LexLuthor.jpg|Arkham City style Lex Luthor. Legobatman2DCSH Superman.jpg|Arkham City style Superman. Legobatman2DCSH WonderWoman.jpg|Arkham City style Wonder Woman. Legobatman2DCSH Bane.jpg|Arkham City style Bane. Legobatman2DCSH Green-Lantern.jpg|Arkham City style Green Lantern. LegoBatman_DCSH-Trinityad.jpg|Trinity ad References Videos File:Lego batman 2 DC Super Heroes - Wii U Trailer|Wii U Trailer File:LEGO Batman 2 reveal trailer|Reveal trailer. File:Lego Batman 2 open world trailer|Open World Trailer File:LEGO Batman 2 - DC Super Heroes launch trailer|Launch Trailer External links * Lego Batman 2:DC Super Heroes *Official site for LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes from Feral Interactive Category:Video Games 2 Category:Lego